


The Way I Love You

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Eddie starts to go out to start trying to date and Buck offers himself up to be his wingman....only problem Buck is in love with Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	The Way I Love You

Falling in love is a beautiful thing,but it can be incredibly painful. Loving someone so much you feel like you can’t breathe until you’re next to them. The anticipation you feel waiting to see them, but heartache knowing they aren’t feeling the same when waiting for you. When they look at you their heart doesn’t stop. They think of you as a friend...just a friend. The way your heart feels like it has literally crumbled when you know they’re with someone else.

Eddie hasn’t exactly said it was a date,but he said he needed to go out. Not clarifying what for, but he was sparing Bucks feelings he must know that Buck is completely in love with him. Eddie had got Buck to watch Chris. While he loves Chris, and spending time together it still made him feel useless as if he wasn’t good enough. Being in Eddies home was a constant reminder that Eddie went out.

“How was your date?” Buck asked the moment Eddie came in the door.

“It wasn’t a date. I was just going out to see if I could meet anyone. I think it’s time I get back out there. Although tonight did not go well at all.” Eddie said.

“Well why didn’t you just have me go with you?” Buck asked selfishly hoping he could just to keep others away from Eddie. Which made Buck feel bad for thinking this. Eddie deserves happiness even if it’s with someone else.

“Really?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah I mean I need to get back out there too so I mean why not? I make a pretty good wingman.” Buck said even tho the reason why not is you don’t play wingman for someone you’re in love with it seems very complicated.

“Ok. How about Saturday?” Eddie asked.

“Works for me.” Buck nodded.

Saturday was finally here. Buck was regretting this, but maybe slipping back to Buck 1.0 for the night is something to think about. Hook up with someone else and maybe forget how perfect Eddie is? Really doubtful, but Bucks willing to find out.

They arrived at the bar and Buck tried to activate wingman mode immediately.

“What’s your type.” Buck asked. “Completely shallow just like appearance for now just to get you to talk to someone.”

“Um I guess right away I’d say Long legs, blue eyes, nice smile... look Buck I don’t know...I don’t really think I have a type.”

Blue eyes...check, long legs.....check, and most people say so...so nice smile....check again.

“Why don’t we dance maybe we’ll both see something we like.” Buck said knowing he’d never see anyone he wanted more than the man he was already speaking to.

“Ok.” Eddie nodded.

The dancing wasn’t bad they were close, but not too close. Buck saw two women who seemed to be watching them a lot. Sure they were hot, but Bucks plan wasn’t going well. He didn’t want to take just some random person home anymore. The women sent over four shots. Buck and Eddie both took two.

“You were supposed to share those with us.” One of the women hissed and the other scowled as they walked by.

“I think we’re in trouble.” Buck laughed.

“Ok now this is a guys night out.” Eddie said. “People suck. I don’t think I’ll meet anyone here or in any bar. Let’s just have a good time.”

“Yeah...like how do people do it? How do you find someone cuz I sure as hell can’t find anyone who wants to stay. They all leave me everytime I try to have a real relationship.” Buck sighed.

“No being sad on guys night! That’s rule numero uno.” Eddie said ordering more shots. Everything after that was kind of a blur.

The next morning Buck woke up with a pounding headache passed out on Eddies couch. He nearly gasped when he saw Eddie in his boxers, messy hair and sleepy eyes looking way to sexy considering he was probably just as hungover as Buck.

“Morning. Need coffee?” Eddie asked.

“Yes!” Buck said holding his head in his hands, and Eddie came over with two mugs, and sat thigh to thigh oh so close. The heat radiating off of him like a furnace.

“I need to take a leak.” Buck said, which technically was true, but more so an escape to not be so close to Eddie.

Buck returned to see Eddie head thrown back, eyes closed. Buck just wanted to climb on top of him right there, but that’s not something you just do to someone with out consent. There’s no reason to believe it Eddie wants this. 

Eddie looked over eyes meeting Bucks.

“Last night was a lot of fun. I say we do it again. I didn’t realize how much I needed a guys night.” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah. Sounds good.” It did it really did. A night out with Eddie is exactly what Buck craves. The only problem being that Buck still wants Eddie in a not so platonic way. Every moment just makes Buck want more time every moment apart is a countdown until they’re together again. Well next time that’s it....Buck 1.0 will be making a special appearance for one night only.

The week went on and Buck was back and forth between wanting to go out again, and just hoping Eddie would forget all about it it.

Buck was planning on spending his night home alone, but Eddie called Buck to see if he was able to go out that night. Buck of course said yes. He had nothing else going on, and every time he had free time he was always hoping Eddie would ask him to do something. He knows how pathetic that sounds, but it’s the truth.

Once Buck began getting ready he he decided to do everything he knew that seems to make people flock to him. He let his curls go, wore some really tight jeans that made his ass and thighs look amazing, and a blue shirt that made his eyes pop, and it was just tight enough to show off all his hard work at the gym. Buck was confident enough to know he’d at least get some conversations in tonight if not take someone home. It’s been a while maybe a meaningless hook up is just the thing to get Eddie out of his head.

When Buck got to Eddies. He got a look from Eddie that was extremely hard to decipher, but it’s Eddie he’s a man of few words. When they finally got to the bar Buck made eye contact with a guy immediately. He was really good looking there’s no denying it , but really no one holds a candle compared to Eddie.

Buck ordered him, and Eddie both a beer. The man still kept eyeing Buck. A few beers and shots later Buck was really loosened up. The man approached them.

“Hey blue eyes wanna dance?” The man smirked.

“Sure, it’s Buck by the way.”

“I’m James.” 

The two hit the dance floor. Buck was really, really, close eyes closed not because he was feeling the music, or particularly interested in James, but because as awful as it sounds he was pretending it was Eddie.

“Um is there something going on with you and your friend?” James asked.

“No?” Buck said.

“Does he know that? He looks like he wants me dead.”

“Just Eddie being his broody self.” Buck shrugged.

“I think you can wanna be dancing with him. That look on your face tells me I’m right. I’m not about to get in the way.” James said. “Why don’t you go get your man, and thanks for the dance.”

Buck nodded before approaching Eddie.

“Hey um I think we need to....order some more shots.” Buck said not saying what he really intended to say, but the more booze the better. The more likely to say what he means.

Buck wasn’t even sure but somehow he was now in the bars bathroom door locked with his tongue in Eddies mouth and pinning him against the wall.

“Go....we should go...somewhere else.” Buck panted and Eddie looked at him with eyes full of lust and nodded.

Buck felt a little bad for the Uber driver considering him and Eddie were all over each other, but there was no way he was giving up even a moment of this. They finally made it back to Eddies place it was closer to the bar and Abuela had Chris so they had the whole place to themselves. Buck never imagined how good it would feel to be on top of Eddie. He wanted this to last forever.

The next morning Buck woke up slightly disoriented. Then he saw Eddies boots and realized this was Eddies bed. He was naked in Eddies bed. This was bad. Like really bad. Even Buck 1.0 wouldn’t have fucked his best friend. The thing is he remembers it all of it every filthy detail. He hadn’t drank enough to blame the booze. There was no excuse for this.

Buck heard Eddie waking up next to him.

“Buck?” Eddie groaned in confusion.

“I’m going ok. I’ll see you later.” Buck said scrambling to find his clothes. 

“Buck.” Eddie said sitting up.

“Can we just not. Im gonna go.”

“If that’s what you want, but you don’t have to.”

“This should have never happened. I shouldn’t have let this happen. This was a a mistake.” Buck rambled.

“You’re right you need to go. This was a big mistake.” Eddie sighed.

“Fuck you.” Buck hissed

“You already did.” Eddie growled.

“What’s your problem?”

“Well for starters I feel like shit. I knew exactly what I was doing last night. Now seeing how you’re reacting I feel like I took advantage of you I didn’t think you were that drunk. I mean I know we had about the same amount and I just figured you were just tipsy like me.”

“I wasn’t that drunk. I knew exactly what I was doing.” Buck sighed

“So what you just wanted to use me? Is  
that it? Did you ever think maybe I have feelings for you, and this was a really shitty thing to do to me.”

“No.”

“No you didn’t think about my feelings? You need to use your words Buck because I don’t know what’s going on in your head.”

“You think I would do that? Think I would use you?” Buck asked voice full of hurt.

“No, but then again I also didn’t expect the night to end like it did. So maybe I don’t know as much as I thought.” 

“And you think I expected this?” Buck sighed.

“You still haven’t answered me. Just rip  
the band aid off, break my heart if you have to. Just please tell me the truth.” Eddie begged.

“The truth. Eddie the truth is everyday I hope you’ll want to spend time with me. I pray you’ll call me up to do something....anything. I count down the moments until I get to see you again. Eddie this means everything to me. I’m sorry for my reaction, but I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same way I do. I couldn’t bare losing you as a friend so I tried to push you away. I love you more than I even knew I could love someone.” Buck said.

“How could I not love you. You’re amazing. Buck I feel it too....all of it. I’d ask you to be here every moment we aren’t at work if I could. It’s kind of pathetic how in love with you I am. I got it bad for you Buckley.” Eddie smiled. 

“Really?” Buck blushed.

“I could barely handle the way you were looking last night. You always look so hot but those tight clothes showing off your body and the loose hair. I just wanted rip your clothes off the second you walked through my door. ” Eddie smiled. 

Buck looked at Eddie who was sitting on the edge of the bed eyes full of desire and love.

“Now are you gonna get back in this bed, or am I gonna have to make you?” Eddie smiled.

Buck threw the clothes he was holding to the floor and smirked.

“I think I want you to make me.” Buck smirked walking closer to Eddie who pulled him onto the bed.

“That was a lot of fun last night, but this time I wanna top. Do you like that idea?” Eddie said before kissing Buck.

“You’re so hot.” Buck whispered as Eddie climbed on top of him.

“I take that as a yes?” Eddie laughed.

“That’s a hell yes.” Buck moaned as Eddie began grinding against his thigh.

Buck was hoping every guys night they ever have again would end up exactly like this. After the conversation with Eddie and, understanding his feelings are reciprocated he has a feeling this will be happening a lot more than just after guys night.


End file.
